conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eeddis
Absolute Monarchy of Eeddis Eddis (Eeddis in Eddisian dialect) is a small, mountanous country in the Taurus Mountains of Asia along the Mediterranean coast. |''Capital''||Eeddis (50,000 People) |- |''Established''||Taurus Mountains, Turkey on the Mediterranean Coast |- |''Population''||70,000 |- |''Density''||5 per sq km |- |''GNP''||750,000 USD |- |''GNP per capita''||750 USD |- |''Navy''||12 Destroyers, 50 Patrol Boats |- |''Army''||12,000 Soldiers, 100 Tanks |- |''Air Force''||10 Bombers |- |''Queen''||none |- |''King''||Drake |- |''Religion''|| *Eddisianism (Polytheistic) 99% *Atheism 1% |- |''Population growing''|| +0 |- |''Natural Resources''||Timber, Gold, Silver, Iron, Gems, Oil, Natural Gas, Silicon, Granite, Copper, Coal |- |''Industrial Products''||Textiles, Computer Chips, Solar Panels, Cell Phones, Laptops, Cars, Crude Oil, Flooring, Tiles, Concrete, Baby Powder, Airplanes. |- |''Economic growth''|| +150 USD |''Urbanisation Rate''|| -2% -5/year |- |} Culture Eddisian Culture is based largely on the Eddisian Gods and Mythology. Hephestia, the lone queen of all the gods in Eddisian Mythology, is considered the centerstone of Eddisian Culture. History The history of Eeddis begins when a person named Hamiathes built a megaron in a mountanous area. When he helped end a major divine feud, Hephestia rewarded him with the land called "Eddis" or "The Place of Hephestia's People" and also gave him a stone of immortality called "Hamiathe's Gift" The stone's bearer would live forever. But Hamiathes gave it to his son at the end of his life, and the possession of the stone became a right why history books refer to the destroyers of Rome as "Barbarians". Eddis, without any real trading partners except a few trades with Arabia entered another recession, and even to this day remains in that recession, making it the counto rule Eddis. When the stone was stolen and soon the bearer died, it was understood that it had to be Given to the future monarch. This let the power of Eddis change hands peacefully when others might have had a civil war. Eddis became major trading partners with the Greek city-state Athens and Ionia, which was its neighbor. Eddis contained a pass through the mountains which made trade easier between Ionia and other greek settlments. When the Persians invaded, the pass became Obsolete, and Eddis depended on Piracy to keep its economy stable. Persia invaded Eddis, and the country fell into recession and its economy tanked. However, it was able to regain independence when Alexander the Great invaded Persia. Alexander liberated them from the persians, but wanted them to become part of his empire.Eeddis refused and poisoned Alexander in India, causing him to die. Eeddis prospered somewhat on the Silk Trade with Rome and China. When the mighty Roman Empire conquered Greece,they Invaded Eddis. Seeking help, Eddis allied with Carthage, who together drove the Romans out of Eddis. In return, the Eddisian Navy, consisting of mostly former pirate ships, Fought alongside Carthage until Hannibal's Defeat. In revenge, Eddis burned Rome to the ground and caused the mighty Roman Empire to fall. Eddisians have always been considered somewhat barbaric in military tactics, so that is try experiencing the longest recession in human history, but Eeddis seems to be slowly exiting the recession, as it manufactures more and more goods, and "Made In Eeddis" stickers appear more and more frequently. About Even though it has a lot of industry, Eeddis amazingly has very little pollution.They recycle everything and use wood chips leftover from Lumberjacking, a major income source for Eeddis, as fuel, and then saves the CO2 and other gases emitted and either sells them or uses them for their own needs.Eeddis gets most of its power from wind (76%) and the other part from Nuclear Power. Eeddisian Foods Mostly Turkish and Greek foods. Enemies Turkey Lebanon Syria Iran United Kingdom France Not-Friends, But Not-Enemies U.S. Spain Allies Greece Egypt Turkey Cyprus Israel Italy Malta Lybia Morroco Geography Very mountanious with one pass. Climate Colder than average for surrounding Turkey, commonly Cloudy. Demography From a 2009 census, the population of Eddis was about 70,000. Eddis was origionally from Meghan Whalen Turner's book series about Eugenides and has been integrated into Modern History and Constructed worlds Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth